Tied Up
by Goddess Ophelia
Summary: Anzu wakes up tied up and in an unusual situation. NSFW (Fem!Malik Male!Anzu)


He felt a throbbing in his back of his head that rippled pain. He noticed the gag next. His tongue felt dry against the rag stuffed into his mouth. The tie for it dug into his shoulder length hair. He couldn't get it out as the rope on his hands, tied to the wooden chair he was confined to by his arms and legs. There was darkness too. He would've assumed there were no lights if it wasn't for the fabric brushing his skin.

He couldn't remember how he got here, wherever that was. The last thing was going to meet up with Yugi and the others. He thought of her. Surely she would find him. Anzu tried to calm his breathing in order to listen around him. He could hear the electric hum of an overhead light. The sound echoed as if it were in a wide open space. He listened for more and heard nothing. He sat in cold fear that even dowsed the pain in his skull.

Then his heart jumped as the sound of heels on concert met his ears. The sound came closer and he rose his head to 'stare' at it.

He heard a snort. "So you're awake." An annoyed female voice said. He swore he knew who it belonged to. He heard it before. But where?

He felt her stop front of him. Her body heat reached out to him. A cold piece of metal pushed his chin up towards the ceiling. It caused a shiver over him. The woman scoffed, turning his head side to side.

"I wonder why the pharaoh keeps you around. What? Does she fuck you? Can't see any other use for you. I've seen your dueling skills." He feels his face burn in embarrassment and anger towards her. Who did she think she was? The metal object held his face upwards again. Towards her face he assumed. "Are you even attractive?"

He felt finger grab the blindfold and yank it off pulling his strands in the process. He squeezes his eyes shut at the bright overhead light. He locked eyes with a pair of lavender cat eyes. He looked at the blonde in front of him. Taking in the deep mocha colored flesh and sand colored hair. The woman frowns at him as she stares into his crystal blue eyes. He felt the metal object move from under his chin and he looked at it, his eyes widen as they look at the millennium item she holds.  
A rod with the eye of Horus centered between two 'wings' off the sides. The millennium rod. Which meant she was, Malik. The pharaoh's newest rival. He swallows and turns his eyes to look at hers once again.

She scoffs. "That's ballsy of you. Especially since you know who I am." She steps back tilting her head in observation. He glares heatedly at her wishing he wasn't gagged. The blonde tilts her head back giving him a view of her golden choker. He noticed her other golden jewelry. Then the tight lavender crop top showing off her curves. And then the grey shorts that were riding up and up as she crossed her legs leaning back on the metal table set in front of him. She looks at him again spinning the ancient rod in her hand. Malik snorts. Coming forward and pulling the gag from his mouth, finger brush his lips gathering saliva.

"What do you want from me?" He coughs. She shrugs. "I want nothing from you. It's the pharaoh I want. You're just a little thread in the plan. Speaking of I wonder when the pharaoh will come to collect you." She pauses and then a smirk crawls on her lips. "Why don't we have some fun before she does? Do you want to show me what makes you such a good lay?" He blushes, his eyes betraying him, looking her up and down.

"I know you find me attractive, and you're not that bad yourself. So what do you say?" He feels heat come off his face and stays silent. Malik comes and sits on his lap, making a point to brush a noticeable bump in his jeans. He hisses out a breath and she laughs. He looks at her lips as she leans forward brushing them against his. He freezes. She cocks a brow before biting his bottom lip, and he gasps. She moves her lips against his and he moans at the feeling. She pulls back eyes half lidded.

"Either kiss back or I'm giving you blue balls." She says before leaning forward again. He fights a moral battle in his mind. He was kissing the enemy! And yet…  
He found himself kissing back. He wanted more. There was a heat pooling in his stomach and he felt this need aching against the fabric of his pants. He let out another moan she swallowed greedily. She pulled back again and he contained the whine in need. She slips off his lap and pulls the gag back on with his protest. "I need you to be quiet." She gives him a sly look as she leans back once more on the metal table. Before she sits she unbuttons her shorts letting them fall to the ground in front of her. She lifts her top as well revealing matching black lace. She smirks at him sitting on the desk top. All he can do is sit there watching as her fingers wander her own body. She pulls down the top of her bra revealing chocolate nipples. She pinches her own breasts. Kneading them softly and meaningfully. Her fingertips travel down her navel and she spreads her legs. Her fingers rub her cunt over her lace panties. She can feel her wetness as she looks at her tied up man. She brings her fingers beneath her lace, before diving into the wet folds between her legs. She takes her time bringing herself close to release at the sight of him but suddenly she stops her actions standing unclasps her bra letting it fall along with her soaked panties.

She walks up to him and runs her hands up his at his bulge. She palms him through the fabric, smirking at his muffled groan. Her fingers make quick work of his zipper and digs her hand down and pulls out his hardening member."Not bad. Are you ready?" she asks. She drops to her knees immediately taking the tip into her mouth. She gently nibbles on the sensitive flesh before taking the member further into her mouth. She sucks on the full length going up and down his shaft feeling the flesh on her tongue. She pulls it all the way out of her mouth before using only her tongue to pleasure him.

He couldn't think straight. How could she be this good? Was it possible to die from this feeling? Malik lowered her head again and he bites the gag out of frustration. He wants more. He bucks his hips up but Malik was ready completely pulling away to deny him smirks and grabs her shorts, pulling out a small foil package. A condom.

He felt his breath hitch a bit. Was he really going to do this? She slips onto his lap finger wrapping around his cock and pumping it slowly keeping it hard. He was. She rips the foil package open with her teeth pulling out the rubber piece. He feels the cool rubber slid down his member as she takes an agonizingly long time to do it.

Once done she brings her hips up and presses his tip to her was aching to slam him inside of her. But she would drag this out. Torture him with pleasure into submission. He tries to thrusts up and it takes all her willpower not to let him in. But first she attacked his neck. Dragging her tongue up his throat, sucking on a few places careful not to bruise the flesh. He moaned beneath the gag. She did this for a while before the feeling of him brushing right there was too much.  
She lowered herself down on him. He was a comfortable size and she adjusted easily. She bite her lip in pleasure as she rose and fell back down on his length. He threw his head back in the watched his faces as she picked up the speed she was riding him at. He began to rise his hips to meet hers and they were both overwhelmed.

Anzu felt a knot in his abdomen form. He needed release. He bucked madly,and Malik rode him out. She wouldn't let him win. She licked his neck again adding to his pleasure more. Malik watches his neck muscles twitch and feeling his length inside her twitching. They both continue what they're doing until Malik angles him just right inside her and he explodes within her. The warm sensation inside her sets off a reaction with her. She couldn't hold back anymore and released along with him.

The two of them gasp for air. She lazily reaches up and removes his gag once more knowing he was too tired for words. She leans back and looks at smirks at her handiwork and slips off of him. She stands on trembling legs. He looks at her as he feels all his energy leaves. And the reality of what he's done hits. What is Yami going to think? Malik notices the shift and smirks.

"Guess it's time we part." She spins the rod in her hand before pointing it at him as darkness crept into his mind. "I had fun."

* * *

Anzu feels someone shaking him and his eyes snap out locking with lavender eyes for the second time. But the shades were different and the skin around them pale. Yugi. He sits up noticing that he wasn't where he was before. He wasn't tied up anymore and there was no sign of what had happened with Malik.

"Anzu, are you alright?" Yugi asks concern in her voice. Anzu nods dumbfounded. "W-what happened?"

"You never showed up to see us and then we got a message from Malik, saying she had you. We were so worried." Anzu only half listens, noticing the others in their group. Yugi helps him up. "Come on we'll talk about what happened. Let's just get out of here now." Anzu follows wordlessly. Taking a glance back at where he was left, he wonders why she did it.


End file.
